Lambo's First Shot
by daisysakura
Summary: Lambo receives his first shot. Unfortunately for Tsuna's blood pressure, it's administered by an assailant with a gun. Worse yet, Lambo's happy and can't wait to show off his scar. Tsuna really wishes his life was normal during moments like this but he supposes this is as normal as things will ever be when his Famiglia is involved so might as well join in on the fun. Please R&R!


I know I need to post the next chapter to FMNA but it kept coming out kinda depressing so I told myself to write something a bit more...happy before continuing. Lambo gets shot but trust me; this is happy compared to how FMNA was coming along. Please enjoy and let me know if it was well written. I need some assurance, people! Well, maybe just a thumps up. Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just this little piece of imagination.

* * *

Tsuna looked at the clock for what felt like the twentieth time in five minutes. Why did time always go by so slow when he wanted to get the hell out of the office? He'd been working on the same file for the most part of the morning and his eyes were tired. He was also bored; very bored. In fact, he was more bored than tired. But if Reborn found out he was ready to run away after only a few hours of paperwork, he'd shoot him. Again!

Letting out a sigh, Tsuna rubbed his eyes and wondered once again how he'd ended up in Italy as a mafia boss when all he'd wanted was to have a normal life with a normal job with normal friends. Had that been too much to ask? He still wasn't sure he would do a good job and every day he worried he'd get somebody shot or killed.

He looked up at the soft knock on the door and hurried to continue his work. "Come in."

The door opened but he didn't have to look up to know who it was. Gokudera always showed up whenever Tsuna was feeling anxious which explained why he was here looking at his boss with a slight frown. "Juudaime, are you feeling well? Should I get Shamal to visit, you don't look so well."

Tsuna refrained from laughing, instead settling for a slight smile; Shamal was just as bad as Reborn and would more than likely report to the small hitman of his slacking off. "I'm fine, Hayato, just bored. How is training going?"

"Pft, those damn rookies think they know everything and think they can show me up. Wait until they start their combat training, I'll show them no mercy." The evil glint in his right-hand man's eyes meant his subordinates were in for quite some pain.

"Hayato, are you bothering Juudaime?"

They both turned to the door as Yamamoto walked in with his usual smile which only riled up the silver-haired man. "I told you not to call me that; you're not my friend! And don't refer to Juudaime as Juudaime either, only his right-hand man can do that."

Tsuna dropped his head hard on his desk, a loud thud resounding through his office. Even after all these years his two closest guardians always argued over the silliest thing. Gokudera's yell of, 'You upset Juudaime!' was drowned out by the loud ringing of his cell phone. With a sigh of relief, he quickly answered the welcomed interruption. If he had to listen to his not normal friends for another second he really would run away.

"Lambo, I'm so glad you called. How are things at home?"

There was no response and Tsuna had to look at his phone to make sure he'd answered the call which he had. "Lambo?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera glanced at each other before making their way to Tsuna's desk. "Is everything ok, Tsuna?"

Tsuna shrugged then clicked the speaker feature and placed the phone on his desk. The three of them could hear their youngest member giggling which, in itself was a bit strange for the fourteen-year-old, but not unheard of.

"Oi, don't call Juudaime if you have nothing to say, stupid cow."

" _Hayato-nii, you're there too?"_

The three stared at the phone. Lambo sounded a bit off. Actually, he sounded more than just a bit off, he sounded..."Does he sound drunk to anyone else or is that just me?" Tsuna asked feeling his temper begin to rise. He thought Lambo knew better than that but apparently he'd been wrong.

"Lambo, are you alright?"

" _Take-nii! I'm so glad to hear your voice!"_

Tsuna frustratingly ran a hand down his face. Sure, he'd wanted an excuse to take a break but having his brother –teenage brother at that- call him drunk was not the one he'd wanted. It was a great excuse and Reborn might actually let him ditch work because of it but this one he really didn't think would happen; at least, not for several more years.

" _Is anyone else there? I want to share some amazi-zing news!"_

"Your news is never amazing. Where the hell are you?"

" _Hayato-nii needs to calm down a little. And when I say a little I mean a lot!"_ Lambo laughed. _"I can see your glare from here!"_

Yamamoto stifled a laugh seeing as Gokudera was indeed glaring at the phone; which was promptly shifted to him. Raising his arms in a calming gesture, he smiled. "But you are glaring."

Tsuna interrupted the argument with a simple raise of his hand before it escalated. He was not in the mood to deal with anything else aside from his obviously drunken kid brother. "Lambo, where are you?"

" _Nobody is letting me share the news. Boo!"_

"Lambo-"

" _But first, let me ask you something. Hayato-nii, remember that time you got shot?"_

Confused glances were shared before Gokudera answered. "I've never gotten shot, stupid."

" _Sorry, I meant to ask Take-nii."_

"Uh, I don't think I've been shot before either. Unless I don't remember it happening…" Gokudera's face palm and, 'I'm surrounded by idiots...not you Juudaime!' could be heard by Lambo over the phone.

" _I'm not an idiot and I was asking Tsuna-nii!"_

"Lambo, nobody's ever gotten shot. Shot at yes but not shot. Unless you count the times Reborn has shot me but can you tell me why you're asking?"

The giggle on the other line made Tsuna nervous for some reason. A second later he understood why.

" _Whuahaha! The great Lambo-sama has shattered a record and has become the first to get shot! Nobody can beat Lambo-sama!"_

There was only a second pause before the three men sprang into action. Lambo was a liar, a whiner and typically played the stupidest pranks nobody else would ever think of but they all knew he was being completely serious. They just really knew him well.

Gokudera pulled out his phone to book the next flight out to Japan while Yamamoto called Ryohei to alert the other Guardians of their emergency trip.

Tsuna forced himself to relax otherwise he wouldn't be able to calmly get through this heart attack. "Where are you? Are you safe? How bad is it? Who shot you?"

" _I'm so happy to finally be the first at something and I have the battle scar to prove it!"_

"Why is he happy about this?" Gokudera leaned over to the phone as he showed Tsuna the now booked flight on his own cell phone. "You're not supposed to be happy, stupid cow! And we all have battle scars, just not bullet ones." He paused for a second before adding, "Mine are much cooler anyway."

"Now, now, you can't say that when you take mine into consideration."

" _But I have my first battle scar so that means I'm officially one of you. We can compare them now."_

Tsuna knew his life was shortening each day he had to deal with his Famiglia getting hurt but now they were competing over whose scars were cooler? He should just ask Reborn to shoot him and get it over with.

They heard a loud slam then Lambo shriek in horror. " _What? No, Lambo-sama is still talking-don't take Tsuna-nii away!"_ A small struggle could be heard before Lambo gasped in pain and his cries caused everyone to freeze. Whoever was hurting their brother was going to die.

" _The small herbivore will now be bitten to death. Do not bother to call again."_

Of course, if said person was Hibari then Lambo probably deserved it. After all, Hibari only hurt those that did something terrible. Like breathe the same air as him or kicked a small animal.

"Kyoya? What the hell is going on?!" Tsuna shouted as he slammed his hands on his desk. This was it. This was the day Tsuna snapped and burned everyone to a crisp with his flames. He knew it would have happened sooner or later so it had just been a matter of time.

" _Sawada-san, I apologize but unfortunately Lambo's being taught a lesson for getting himself shot and embarrassing Kyo-san."_

"Kusakabe, we'll be there by tomorrow morning your time but I need you to fill me in. Please tell me what you know." Tsuna used his, as his Guardians had labeled it, boss voice which had so many times gotten him whatever he needed.

" _Hai, Lambo is currently at the hospital near your home and has been given a strong dose of morphine. It seems he stepped in to save a woman being attacked. He managed to take them down but one of the assailants had a gun which he didn't see until it was too late. He knocked them out as the authorities arrived."_

The two Guardians and Boss shared a look. Lambo appeared to be an idiot most of the time but he always fought for others. They were proud of him but they also wished he would be more careful when doing something heroic.

Tsuna flinched when he heard, what he knew to be Hibari's tonfas, shatter something. Hopefully that hadn't been Lambo's head. "Am I safe to assume he'll be fine?"

" _He was shot in his left shoulder but luckily it went clean through without damaging anything too serious. I'm sorry, Sawada-san but I need to stop this before Lambo really does die. He'll be fine and I'm sure he'll tell you the full story once the morphine wears off but-Kyo-san, not the window! We're five stories up!"_

The call ended and Tsuna could only hope to still find Lambo in one piece once they made it home. He looked up at Gokudera and Yamamoto, who looked ready to go and offered a smile. This was his Famiglia and whether he lived ten more years or died tomorrow, he was one of them.

"My scars are much cooler."

* * *

So…tell me what you think, yea? I would truly appreciate it! See you next time on Lambo's Corner!


End file.
